This invention relates to the art and science of dental prosthetics whereby dental professionals can produce a high quality complete denture, a partial denture, and related devices at a substantially reduced cost by reducing or eliminating at least on of the following conventionally required components of production: (a) time, (b) level of technical skill, .COPYRGT. expensive and complicated dental equipment, (d) expensive materials, and (e) labor.